clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jong Arnold
Sergeant Jong Koreben Arnold (middle name pronounced "koe-REE-ben"), also called Jong or Chairman Arnold, is Barrick Abanana's personal assistant and senior advisor. His nickname, "Chairman Arnold", was derived from his strong persuasion tactics over the actual Minister of the Treasury. Barrick often accepts and enacts Jong's proposals, thinking that Jong was wise in his decision and that he is doing the right thing. In fact, some theorize that this advisor is actually more powerful than anyone wants to admit. Background Early life, debated citizenship Jong Arnold hatched in an igloo which amazingly sat exactly on what is now the border of East Pengolia and Eastshield. Since he hatched long before 2009 (E. Pengolia's incpetion) and 2003 (W. Pengolia's admission to the States), and in the days of Colonial Antarctica. The USA is the successor state of the Colonies, so his citizenship was transferred from the Crown to the USA without much problems. He was a citizen of Colonial Antarctica. However, after the inception of Eastshield and the USA, it was now questioned whether he was territorial (AKA hatched in USA occupied area but not a state and thus not a national citizen) or native to the USA (born in Eastshield thus a citizen of the USA and said state). Since the colonies were abolished in favor of new states, and because the States didn't cover all of Antarctica, the remaining areas were occupied and not eligible for native citizenship in its pure sense. The Cabinet considered him to be of Eastshield, though others claim he should be counted as territorial, and therefore not a native citizen of the States. It is important to note, however, that any government position (including the President) can be held by a foreigner or non-citizen should they win the seat. Still, not being a natural citizen in Eastshield leads questions over whether Jong's loyalty completely lies with the USA, or if his territorial origins make him more of a stateless creature. Early life and pre-military existance This status, along with his appearence, resulted in ridicule by his peers, and, according to some, made him an isolated, bitter penguin with a nasty temper. His chickhood provides little on his current behavior, but old friends report that Jong was a big fan of "military-themed toys" and played with them a lot. They state that he was always "grandiloquent", exhibiting only the most formal of manner and behavior. Bowing, apologizing, and full spelling out of titles (like Patriarch Benzin or His Majesty, Explorer 767, Bureaucrat of the CPFW), and addrssing by full title (Your Telephonavin to the P.O.P.E., Your Majesty to any noble, even Explorer, ect.), were all common through Jong's life. As a chick, he despised the rich, despite his eighteenth-entury aristocrat clothing. He was against the King and wanted a more worker-centric government, sort of like Bolsheevic Penguinsky many years later. As an adolescent, he protested regularly against the wealthy and the nobles (folks like TSP and Swiss Ninja were major subjects), though he was ignored. He was strongly against nobility in Club Penguin (AKA "I'm famous" or "I'm rare"), and also tried protesting against that when he vacationed to CP. Military career For the Revolutionists In 1998, he chose to join the military on the side of the Revolutionists. For a while, he liked the cause and overthrowal of the King, and he aspired to see a new worker-centric government take hold. When he learned of the budding Krytocracy, however, he quickly began to hate the USA, whose freedom-advocates he was siding with. He rose to the rank of Seargent First Class by the time he had formulated his master plan. Traitor! Seeing that his fellow Revolutionists were "evil" in his mindset for implementing another aristocrat government, Jong secretly decided to aid the King, which he considered "the lesser of the two evils". He was entrusted with caring for of East Apex, a military college seized by the Revolutionists and used to teach those against the King how to beat him. He decided to secretly hand the town to the Crown and escape right after giving control, but he had forgot his dinner meeting with Tommyjeff369 on that day. Tommy caught him red-flippered in the act of talking to a Loyalist official, and that was that. Tommy immediantly attacked Jong, but he escaped and fled to an unknown area until the war ended. East Apex remained in the Revolutionist's control. After the Treason When the USA formed, he was strongly against it, particularly because of his now questionable citizenship (the Colonies were entirely incorporated on the whole continent, the States were not) as opposed to his affirmed colonial status, and his treason. His military service for the Crown, and especially his grossly disgisting treason had him in a tight spot. Jong developed an interest in money because of his various odd jobs. His criticism of the status quo and the wealthy, plus his treason, didn't land him very good oppurtunities in a career, so he worked as a janitor or McDoodles burger flipper. Money was tight for him. Yet, Jong worked his way up in the world of economics and money management, always hunting for bargains even after he himself became rich, a fact of his life which he tries to cover up. Jong is a super-cheapskate. He always hunts out the lowest bargains, and he saves every coupon he can get his flippers on. He is in fact a millionaire, but he refuses to acknowledge and/or speak of it at any time. He acts as if he was working middle class, and hunts for low prices like one, too. His financial prowess soon overshadowed his treason, which no one really remembered as patriotism faded to a normal occurance. Barrick Abanana, completely unaware of Jong's military past, appointed the penguin to be his highest advisor. Siding with Amulc Riam, economic destruction Amluc Riam saw potential in this seedy penguin, particularly due to his treason (which Amluc was fully aware of). Amluc secretly approached Jong and proposed to him aplan to undermine the USA for good. This delighted him until he learned of Amluc's status and the way Freezeland worked, with its royalty and such. Amluc was aware of that, and told Jong that he would get a large parcel of Antarctica to rule as he wished in exchange for helping to destroy the States. Jong accepted, this being his second move of treachary. Involvement These days, Jong Arnold spends his time advising and serving Barrick Abanana, though he frequently makes suggestions and proposals to him, many of which he accepts. Jong is very convincing, and he showers Barrick with praise every time he passes one of his suggestions. Appearence In addition to being overly polite and formal, Jong is quite a physical sight to behold. He seems to be a mix of an East Pengolian worker, a trendy fashion creature, and a Dorkugese penguin. The most stark features on this Kanta penguin, however, is his dress. His coat is a drab colored, military/Big Brother uniform, yet it has ruffles and a cravat necktie, part of the definitive aristocratic fashion in times of yore (and modern days if one is Dorkugese). Upon his left sleeve is a red star. No one can really figure out what that is, so they assume that it was given by either the Loyalist or Revolutionist army (depending on post or pre-treason). Above that, the insignia of his Sergeant First Class rank (which he, oddly, never took off). Jong's hair is spiky on top, pulled back without bangs. In a way, his hair is rather trendy, but it is long in the back. It is tied up, like a girl's hair, a popular hairstyle fashion of old-timey (or Dorkugese) aristocrats. However, he didn't dye his hair, he left it its natural color. Jong's nifty off-white glasses are another striking feature, particularly because they accentuate his common glare (or his sly grin), depending on his mood. Trivia * He continually addresses Barrick Abanana as Dear Leader. This annoys him to no end, but also scares him, as the phrase "Dear leader" scares him. See also * Twilight and Shadow * East Apex * Revolutionists * Loyalists * USA * East Pengolia Category:villains category:characters category:penguins Category:Characters Category:parodies